Optical transmitter-receiver modules (optical modules for short) are utilized primarily to provide optical-electronic and electronic-optical transmission of information. Generally, optical modules include optoelectronic devices, functional circuits and optical interfaces, and play an important role in optical fiber communication systems. Various package types for optical modules can be classified as SFP, GBIC, XFP, etc. SFP optical modules represent small form package optical modules that are hot-pluggable, which enables the optical modules to be connected to or disconnected from equipment when the power to the equipment is on. As SFP optical modules are inserted and extracted frequently in use, the optical modules need a built-in or integrated releasing piece or de-latching mechanism to free the optical module from the cage or socket on a system main board smoothly.
Conventional de-latching mechanisms for optical modules work by driving a tapered end using the lever principle to perform a de-latching action. That is to say, the tapered end is at one end of a lever, and the other end of the lever is connected to a pull-tab. When de-latching, lifting the pull-tab moves the tapered end downwards so that the tapered end can be released from a corresponding lock hole in the cage or socket. In this way, de-latching requires lifting the pull-tab at a relatively large angle to make the lever rotate in place. Otherwise, de-latching fails, and the tapered end or the cage or socket can be damaged.